1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable hair washing and shampoo units and more particularly to that class adapted to be partially rested upon beds and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with portable shampoo devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,742 issued Sept. 9, 1958 to G. E. Glinty and U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,537 issued July 6, 1965 to N. V. Coffman et al both disclose a portable cart having water supply means to which a water receiving tray is coupled. The tray is permitted to reside on the surface of a bed and is adapted to trap water utilized in washing the hair of a person reclining upon the surface of the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,656 issued May 25, 1971 to J. S. Guarrasi teaches a cabinet-like apparatus adapted to rest upon the surface of a bed having a water supply compartment communicating to a spray nozzle and a hand pump for pressurizing the contents of the water supply compartment. A collar-like apparatus encircles the neck of the user and is utilized in an inclined position so as to drain water captured thereby directly into another compartment within the cabinet.
The Glinty and Coffman patents both require an operation of tilting a partially water filled tray so as to secure proper drainage prior to the removal thereof from the surface of the bed. The Guarrasi apparatus requires the entire cabinet, ladden with used and unused water, to be lifted onto and from the bed before and after each use.